


Found In A Back Alley

by FlyAwayChild



Series: You'll Always Be Found [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bucky Knows Sign Language, Child Abandonment, Children with Impressive skills, Clint Needs a Hug, Deaf Clint Barton, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Families of Choice, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insecure Clint, Kid Bruce, Kid Clint Barton, Kid Tony, M/M, Natasha Knows Sign Language, Past Child Abuse, Phil Knows Sign Language, Pre-teen Loki, Protective Avengers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Phil, Protective Steve Rogers, Scary Natasha Romanov, Sign Language, Teenager Bucky, Teenager Steve, Teenager Thor, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tony Helps Anyway, Tony is Confused, eventual adoption, runaways - Freeform, technically Homeless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-29 12:52:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11441262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyAwayChild/pseuds/FlyAwayChild
Summary: Bucky, Steve and the rest of there rag tag group of runaways stuble over a small child in a hoodie, said child has messy blond hair and bright blue eyes and in covered in dirt while he huddles in a ball next to a trash bin trying to go unnoticed.Oh yeah, did i mention the part were the small blond is also deaf...





	Found In A Back Alley

**Author's Note:**

> Ages:  
> Thor:18  
> Steve:17  
> Bucky:17  
> Natasha:16  
> Loki:13  
> Tony:9  
> Bruce:7  
> Clint:4  
> Phil:32  
> Nick:34

They wouldn't have found him if Thor hadn't tripped and almost face planted over the boy's tiny worn out sneakers that were a size to big for his tiny feet. The huddled form gave a soft wimper and tryed to make himself as tiny as possible agenst the dumpster he had hidden behind. Dirty blond hair peaked out under a ratty blue hoody that was faded beyond the standards of being blue, hiding the child underneath.

Steve walked cautiously toward the scared boy that was trying to make himself disappear into his hoodie.

"Hey kid, you alright...kid"

The small blond gave no indicaation that he heard the older blond Steve reached out slowly.

That was a mistake.

The kid kicked out, catching Steve's wrist with surprising strength and learched away from him intent on an escape from the group of older people. He made it a few steps before he was caught around the waist, arms trapped at his sides. Bucky grunted as the blond kicked out again, thankfully missing a certain area that he didn't want kicked.

"Le' me goo, le' me gooo. Pu' me doown" Bucky grunted as a strong kick landed on his leg, dispite the child was incredibly underweight he was rather strong "pu' me down, i don' havv anyythin' wurf takingg"

"Hey buddy calm down we'er not gonna hurt ya, just settle down"

Steve reached out to help his friend with the struggling 4 year old.

"Le'me down you 'jerk, jus' pu' m-me down, pleeaas"Clint finnaly looked up fear and hesitation clear on his face "i caan't even hear you"

The group shared concerned looks, quickly coming to the same conclusion in a matter of seconds, it was nearly impossible to survive on the streets while not being only young but by yourself and without being able to hear. 

"What do you mean you can't hear us" Tony took a step closer causing said boy's attention to snap to him " kid, what do you mean you can't hear us" Tony asked again.

Clints brows furrowed in confusion and he went limp slightly in Bucky's grip. They hadn't hurt him yet and they didn't look like they wanted to hurt him, they looked concerned and that confused him. Why look concerned for someone you would hurt or steal from.

"Do anyy of you know how to sign"

He watched as they looked at a pretty red head with green eyes as she stepped closer and the boy behind him lossened his grip enough for Clint to free his arms so he could respond to the red head's signing.

'I'm N-A-T-A-S-H-A and these are my friends, over there is S-T-E-V-E, T-H-O-R, T-O-N-Y, B-R-U-C-E, L-O-K-I and behind you in B-U-C-K-Y'

Her hands moved slowly amd fluently as she pointed out who everyon was, spellng out the proper names and Clint kept up rather well even though he was still new to the whole 'i'm deaf' thing and he only stumbled over his repsonce a few times

'I'm C-L-I-N-T, can B-U-C-K-Y let me go now, P-L-E-A-S-E'

She smiled lightly before looking at Bucky and talking before looking back to Clint, giving him her full atention. Clint on the other hand turned around slowly to get a look at the tall brunette. He had schoulder length brown hair and dark brown eyes and a small smile graced his lips as he looked a Clint. He looked at the red head- Natasha- his brain supplied helpfully.

"Caan i goo noww" he asked hesitation clear on his face as his words slurred slightly due to the fact that he couldn't hear himself talk.

'Not yet sweety, why don't you and B-U-C-K-Y go over there and talk a little bit'

He nodded before walking a little ways away from the group the brunette, Bucky, following right behind him. He sat with his back against the wall facing Bucky who in turn sat pretzel style in front of him. They sat and signed for a while and Bucky found out Clint's favourite color was purple, he was 4 years old and why he was sitting in an alley by himself.

That answer had made him furious.

He and his older brother -Barney- were from Waverly Iowa but they were moved to a foster home somewhere in New York but they ran away and said older brother convinced Clint to run away with him and then left him there one night, Barney had planned on them running away to the circus but told him to get some rest one night and was gone when Clint woke up about an hour later wearing his brothers oversized blue sweatshirt that Barney had been wearing when Clint told him to get some sleep. Bucky changed the topic then and they talked about other things and Bucky even managed to get the boy to giggle and smile. A small but blinding smile that lit the boys dirt covered face and he made a silent vow to protect the boy, wrap him in his arms and shield him from the rest of the world.

After a while the 4 year old grew tired, his eyes would flutting closed every few seconds before he would jerk awake. Bucky watched him fight sleep with a soft amused smile before leaning closer and scooping the underweight boy into his arms and settled him into his lap wrapping his jacket around the small boy and zipping it closed. Wrapping his arms around the boy, feeling Clint tence at the contact. Slowly Clint started to relaxe his body sagging against Bucky's warm chest and he fell asleep, feeling safe for the first time in nearly 3 weeks.

"Good job Buck, come on lets get back before it gets any colder" Steve had watched his best friends interaction with the younger boy with a small smile on his face.

Bucky held the small bundle close to his chest as he carefully stood up, not wanting to wake the child, and started walking.Thor and Loki walked in the front while Natasha walked with a sleepy Bruce on her hip and Steve took up the back carry a sleepy Tony leaving him and Natasha to walk in the middle, Natasha in front of him. They stuck to as many back alleys as possible avoiding the general public just as precaution. None of them had much experience with good people so they avoided all people and for them it was as easy as breathing.

Plus not many people would take kindly to a group of dirty kids in beat up clothing walking around Ney York at this time of night, especially if one of them had a suspicious looking bulge under thier jacket. Clint was so curled into Bucky that is was close to impossible to see his zmop of dirty -in more ways then one- blond hair. It didn't take them long to get to the old recently abandoned building they started occupying. It wasn't the most glamorous looking place but it had running (warm) water and a working gas stove. The roof didn't leak and it was rat free. None of the windows were broken so it was warm in the winter and cool in the summer so it was home, they had all lived in a lot worse places.

They climbed up the fire escape with a few complaints from a drowsy but awake Tony and Bucky Managed to get to the 5th floor of the building quietly and quickly while only using one hand, using the other to support the still sleeping boy secured under his jacket. Natasha and Thor swept a sleepy Bruce and Tony into the bedroom with Loki following a few paces behind them. Steve turned on the lights bringing the run down room out from the shadowy darkness. They stood in a rather large living room with 3 mattresses pushed against the walls. Bucky very carefully sat on his bed that was right next to Steve's and unzipped his jacket uncovering the blond boy that managed to wedge his knees to his chest and not find the position uncomfortable in the least. Steve sat next to him ready to help convince the boy to take a bath and get some food into him before they all tucked in for the night. Steve held the boy across his lap, head resting against his broad chest while Bucky sat infront of him to act as translater since he and Natasha were the only two in the group that knew it. Steve knew some of the basics but not enough to be able to be of much help.

Gently shaking the boy awake he waited for icy blue eyes to settle on him before he started signing

'Hey Buddy, how would you feel about a B-A-T-H and a snack before bed'

"Are yous' keeepingg me"

'We want to take care of you. We are like you we don't have F-A-M-I-L-Y either so we made one and we want you to be A-P-A-R-T of it.'

"Why'ds you want a misfits like me"

'Because you are like us... We are M-I-S-T-I-F-S too'

Clint nodded wide eyed, he understood what Bucky was saying even though he misspelled a word or two.

'Now how does a B-A-T-H sound'

"'Kay"

After a bath that involved a lot of splashing although neither Bucky nor Steve minded, it was obvious that Clint never truly got to be a kid, and a bowl of cereal Steve, Bucky, and Thor all sat on there beds the former of the three holding the smaller blond against his chest. Clint was comfortably settled and silently sleeping in Steve's lap while the three older teens watched with sad eyes.

"He's a real sweet kid"

"Yeah he is, his name is Clint Barton. Both he and his brother have been in the system for about 2 months. The used to live with there parents but there father was an abusive alcoholic that wrapped himself and his wife around a tree. They ran away about 3 weeks ago"

"And what of the older Barton boy" Thor's voice held none of its usual joy

"From what Clint's told me his older brother -Barney- convinced Clint to run away with him to join the circus, you know the one that left town a few days ago, about 2 weeks ago Barney told Clint to get some sleep and when he woke up Barney was gone and Clint was wearing his missing brother's sweatshirt"

"Man he really did that to his own little brother" Steve couldn't understand how someone could hurt such a sweet child like Clint

"The sad part is that it was the same alley we found him in, he didn't want to leave incase Barney came back"

Steve ran a gental hand through the younger blonds hair, sad that the world could be so cruel to someone so young and innocent

"Lets get some sleep, we have a long day tommorow. I'll send Natasha and Loki out in the morning to try to get him some hearing aids and a book about sign language. It's there turn to get breakfast anway"

Bucky took the bundle gently handed to him and laid down, making sure the younger was covered with the blanket and promptly went to sleep pretending to not feel the child's body snuggle deeper into his chest and clench a a small fistful of his shirt

**Author's Note:**

> This would be my first posted Avengers work so i look forward to hearing what you think and i hope you enjoyed it
> 
> -Mischief Managed


End file.
